Gibbons
Gibbons are a species of apes that live below ground all over the world. History Gibbons are the most intelligent creatures in the world. Since their arrival, they have been slowly growing more powerful and more intelligent. A brief timeline of gibbon events (in years) is shown below. *1105 - Gibbons secretly plan to send every non-gibbon species to the surface of the earth. *1111 - The chimps launch the anti-gibbon expedition, while gibbons use early internet to brainwash humans. *1112 - After a fierce war with the chimps, the gibbons win and send all non-gibbon species to the surface of the Earth. *1346 - First tourist gibbons are spotted on the surface of the earth. *1472 - Gibbons build fortress on the surface to spy on the surface creatures. *1498 - Chimps find the Gibbon Fortress. *1500 - First signs of chimp resistance. *1505 - War resumes. *1800 - The gibbons have been dominating the battlefield for 300 years, but most humans still fail to see the gibbon's true power. The old council is set up - the first signs of humans respecting gibbons. *1868 - Chimps surrender to the gibbons. *1871 - Gibbons start to live in surface forests, and act dumb around humans. *1914 - Gibbons accidentaly cause World War I. *1923 - Humans accidentaly destroy the old Gibbon Fortress. *1934 - First signs of a gibbon civil war. The northern white cheeked gibbons begin to cause trouble. This is believed to be the result of the destruction of the old Gibbon Fortress. *1962 - The gibbons reveal the Internet to humans. *1964 - The Battle of 64 take's place - the first time humans and gibbons collide in battle. *1988 - The Agile Gibbons build the new Gibbon Fortress. *1989 - Humans take over most Internet services. *1990 - The Gibbon Civil War ends. *1998 - The Gibbon Council is created, a group of humans who see the gibbon's true power. *2010 - First word of ISP Gibbons hit's the media. *2011 - A box containing records of the Anti-Gibbon Expedition is discovered by tourists, resulting in Richard's death. Richard McGonagal reveals he is a man-gibbon hybrid. Abilities *Gibbons are excellent singers. They defend their boundaries with strong vocal displays. *Gibbons mate around 500 times within three days during their mating ritual. Yes, really. *Gibbons are excellent swingers. That's the branch swinging type. They are so determined in swinging that sometimes their wrists dislocate. *Some gibbons are known to run internet services, but reports show they are not good at their job. *Some gibbons, such as the Flying Vulture Gibbon, are know to fly. *An even rarer occurance is that gibbons can teleport. *Gibbons have the power to jump huge distances. *Gibbons have Magical powers, teleportation powers, and some of them have the ability to fly. Appearance Gibbons can be black, grey, light brown, pink, white or dark brown. They often have a ring of different coloured fur to their body around their faces. Known enemies *Chimps *Humans Known allies *The Gibbon Council Wars and Battles *The Chimps V Gibbons - Ongoing *Battle of 64 - Ended 1964 *The Gibbon Civil War - Ended 1990 Known species *Flying Vulture Gibbon *Northern white-cheeked gibbon *Internet Service Provider Gibbon *Man-Gibbon Hybrid Weapons *Traditional Gibbon Spear *Bare hands Category:Gibbon overview